Getting Better
by Write-Love-Ship
Summary: It's after college and Nick begins working at a mental hospital in Westerville, Ohio. All his friends are getting on with their lives, but Nick remains committed to helping his patients get 'better' and gives up on love. Finding love outside the hospital may never become an option though, once Nick meets a certain blond, introverted, depression patient in Wing B.
1. Chapter 1: Save The Date

**Chapter One**

Monday morning didn't go as smoothly as Nick planned. Two patients in Wing C began attacking each other while in another, Wing A, was refusing his medication. But, it's not like Nick expected anything else. It _was_ Oak Tree Mental Hospital and Mondays were always hectic... Well, actually, everyday was.

Nick was sitting in the small office for the nurses with his fellow co-workers and close friends. Wes Montgomery was leaning against the door jam chewing gum and blowing bubbles, David Thompson was sitting on the desk by the door, trying to pop the bubbles his fiancée was trying to form. Meanwhile Blaine Anderson was sitting on the wheeled chair and flipping through a _Vogue_. The patients began to shuffle into the large gathering space just outside the office and Nick put down the pen he was clicking furiously and began to watch them.

Brittany walked in backwards, like always. Santana was busy spitting insults at the potted plant again. Quinn was clutching the picture of her baby as she sat on the couch next to Rachel, who was singing again. Nick chuckled at her marvelous, mixed up version of Don't Rain On My Parade. These were the patients at Oak Tree, each one was reasonably friendly and easy to get along with. Brittany had numerous psychiatric problems, Santana was schizophrenic, Quinn had serious anxiety brought on by her pregnancy when she was only sixteen, and Rachel fell off her rocker when he boyfriend was killed in the army. These were Nick's normal patients, and strangely enough he saw them as his family.

Nick watched as Santana swatted at the potted plant for a few minutes when his eyes noticed a bleach blond head by the window. He was hunched over, his back to Nick, staring out the large window. The sun was glowing off of his hair, almost giving him a halo.

"Who's that?" Nick asked. He'd never seen him before.

"Jeffrey Sterling. He's down in Wing B," Blaine said not looking up from his magazine. "He's been here for three months."

"I've never seen him before," Nick noted, looking over at his friend.

"He never leaves his room. He's a bit of a recluse," Blaine's voice was soft and concerning. The recluses at Oak Tree were usually the sad cases, the ones who had serious mental scarring, which always upset Nick.

"Well, at least he's out today," Nick smiled. He liked noting the little progresses everyone made. Like yesterday, Rachel managed to get the lyrics to the first verse of Don't Rain On My Parade straight without messing up.

"I'd be more surprised if he talks to anyone," Wes added, batting David's hand away.

"Does he talk?" Nick asked, noticing the young man's body language; it was like he didn't know how to be with everyone. He was separate.

"Occasionally, on his good days," Wes answered.

"What's a good day?" Nick inquired, sitting forward on his seat.

"A Ten," Wes sighed, folding his arms across his chest solemnly.

At Oak Tree Mental Hospital, there was a set of code to signal how someone was. Colors were for violent patients, letters were for hysteria, and numbers were for depression. A ten was basically suicidal.

Nick spent the rest of his break, watching everyone. Quinn began sobbing suddenly and started a B level emergency. Blaine told Nick to enjoy the rest of his break before putting down his _Vogue_ and going out to console Quinn.

"Do you think we should hide that?" Wes asked when Blaine was out of earshot.

"What? His _Vogue_? Honey, have you lost your mind?" David laughed, raising his eyebrows at Wes. "That's like hiding his bow ties or hair gel." Blaine usually had untamable curly hair, but for work he gelled it within an inch of its life. As for the bow ties, he wore one whenever he could wear street clothes, and when he was in the hospital, he wore a bow tie patterned scrub top.

"I never realized how much he _hasn't _changed since high school," Wes chuckled, checking his watch. "Oh! David! We have to go. Sorry, Nick. We have our date down in 4B with Puckerman in five minutes." Wes and David were mostly in charge of administrating medicine to patients. Wes always called his appointments with patients 'dates'.

The couple left for 4B and left Nick alone in the office. He watched Blaine put his arm around Quinn and sooth her while Rachel kept trying to sing to her. Everyone was talking to one another and chatting happily with the other patients from Wings A and B. Some more loudly than others, like Santana, who was now laughing hysterically at something Brittany had said. Eventually, Nick's eyes fell on the blond again. He was staring aimlessly out the window still. Nick's watch beeped and he knew his break was over.

He stretched his back and walked around the gathering room, waving to Artie who was wheeling in. Artie suffered from hallucinations and slight schizophrenia. Artie waved a gloved hand back and smiled brightly. Nick sat down next to Jeff and folded his hands in his lap, but the blond's face stayed focused on the window.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Nick said. He realized Jeff probably hadn't seen the outside world in forever considering the patients' rooms didn't have any windows. Nick personally loved sunsets and watching the sunrise in the morning, so he was being completely honest when he spoke.

Jeff glanced over at him, his eyes wide and terrified. He looked Nick up and down before pulling his knees up to his chest. Nick noticed that even though the young man was twenty-three, maybe twenty-five, Jeff was almost like a teenager on the inside. He looked so innocent. Nick couldn't believe this patient was the same age as him, yet so distant from the world. Weren't your twenties the time you went out into the world and were adventurous? Actually, Nick had no room to talk. He spent most of his time working at a mental hospital.

"How are you today?" Nick asked Jeff quietly, smiling at him. Jeff burrowed his face into his knees and only peeked his eyes over the top. "I guess you're feeling pretty good if you came out here today." Jeff still stayed silent. Nick realized that if Jeff had been here for three months, he knew this routine. "I know you've probably heard this so many times... But, I honestly want to know how you are today. Are you having fun, just _staring_?" Nick chuckled. "Would you like something to read instead?"

"No thanks," Jeff mumbled into his knees. "I just like watching the sky."

"That cloud looks like a hippopotamus," Nick joked, pointing to an invisible cloud in a clear sky. Jeff pulled his head up from his knees and smiled at Nick briefly as he chuckled.

"You have a beautiful smile, Jeff," Nick told him touching his arm. "You should smile more often."

"Thanks," Jeff breathed nervously, his lips barely moving.

Nick sat next to Jeff for a while longer, just being there for his company. He didn't ask anymore question or start anymore conversation. He only spoke to Jeff again when he was about to leave to check on the shut in patients.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Nick asked quietly, sure not to startle him. Jeff pointed up at the window. "Well, if you want, the boys and I are doing a music class for Wings A and B. You should stop by."

"The boys?" Jeff whispered, his voice almost too frightened to be any louder.

"The other nurses and I went to the same high school and somehow found our way back to each other," Nick replied with a small chuckle. "We were in a show choir together. Do you like singing?"

"Not sure." Jeff's voice was still minimal.

"You probably haven't tried!" Nick smiled, touching his shoulder. "You should stop by." Nick patted his shoulder and stood. "I'll see you Jeff."

"Bye..." Jeff's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at Nick, he was trying to remember his name.

"Nick. I'm Nick," he supplied, putting his hand out. Jeff looked at it and seemed to be afraid of it. He wasn't going to touch him. All the times Nick had touched Jeff, it only lasted a second and wasn't against his bare skin. Nick then realized very quickly how closed up Jeff was, and he dropped his hand and simply nodded.

Nick went around Wings A and B, peeking his head into each room, making sure everyone was out in the gathering area or safe in their own respective quarters. He made sure everyone attended the craft activities the hospital provided; the music class was tomorrow at the same time, right before lunch.

* * *

Thad was down in the cafeteria feeding the patients while the nurses were at their own small table in the break room. Nick was slowly picking at a Caesar salad as Wes and David sat down across from him and Blaine sat down on Nick's right.

"So, when's the wedding?" Nick asked, taking a forkful of his lunch. Wes and David had been going back and forth between a winter and spring wedding.

"April of next year," David smiled, taking Wes's hand on the table.

"Oh! So you picked a date?" Nick grinned. "Why is it so far away?"

"That way, you have enough time to get a plus one," Wes teased. Nick rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair. "Seriously Nick, when was the last time you had a date?"

"Back in high school," Nick mumbled, hiding his face.

"Are you kidding me?!" Wes cried, laughing. "Why?"

"My patients need my attention. I can't constantly be worried about my next date," Nick replied, putting his fork down. "They need me in order to get better."

"Nick, some of these people are going to be here for the rest of their lives. They will have enough time to 'get better'. You, on the other hand, are only in your twenties for a short period of time. You have to get your shit together, _now_." Wes told him.

"Wes, I'm fine. I like my work and love my patients. So what?" Nick asked, blowing off the severity Wes was projecting.

"Nick, I love Puckerman and my patients too. I care about their well being too. Believe me. I lose sleep over them sometimes, but you can't hide yourself in them all the time," Wes sighed, easing up on his teasing and almost harsh tone.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Nick laughed, not understanding his rambling friend.

"The only people you talk to are three gay guys and a hospital full of mental patients!" Wes laughed. "That's not fine."

"I don't see the problem, I just don't have a boyfriend. What's wrong with that?" Nick sighed.

"Nick, you haven't had a boyfriend since high school. You are twenty-four. This isn't normal," Wes leaned forward and touched Nick's shoulder. "You need help." David laughed and pulled on Wes's waist so his fiancée moved closer.

"Nick's fine, honey. You're just being ridiculous," David whispered sweetly, pulling Wes onto his lap. "Blaine's the same way." Blaine looked up from his lunch and seemed reluctant to be pulled into the conversation.

"No! Was. Blaine _was _like that," Wes reasoned, playfully poking David and tracing the collar of his green scrub top. "Now Blaine's dating that guy he met at the coffee shop that lives in New York and is on Broadway."

"Whom I love dearly," Blaine interjected, smiling. Nick noticed the hearts in Blaine's eyes and couldn't remember the last time he, himself had those.

"And then there's me," Wes continued, pointing his thumb at his purple scrub top he always sported. "Who's marrying his high school sweetheart."

"And then there's me," David chuckled, leaning his head onto Wes's shoulder.

"Who's marrying this weird Asian guy," Blaine joked, sticking his hands into the pockets of his scrubs. Wes stuck his tongue out at Blaine and looped his arms around David's neck.

"But then, we come around full circle to Nick, who spends his nights talking to mental patients." Wes gave Nick a defiant look and raised his eyebrows.

"Wes, really, I don't need to date," Nick attempted, deep down though, he missed having someone to talk to. Besides his friends, that is. He would never admit it though, he didn't want to be set up with someone. "I'm fine."

"Okay... You have thirteen months to get a date," Wes teased, reaching over and tucking a piece of Nick's hair behind his ear, friendly. "Better start now."

"After lunch," Nick corrected him, continuing to eat his salad.

Nick would never say it out loud to his friends, but the reason he hadn't been in a date in almost seven years wasn't because of his long hours. It was because he was afraid that no one would understand him. He'd spent so long in Oak Tree, that he was afraid that he was just as socially awkward as his patients. Nick finished his salad quickly and went around, talking to patients in order to elude his evasive friends. It wasn't too long before his shift was up and it was time for the patients to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Ling Ling

**Chapter Two**

"Alright, Brittany. I checked the closet, and there are no monsters. I'll have Blaine come in later to check again, okay? He's the resident tonight, so if you need anything, call him." He smiled, tucking the sheets in around the blonde woman, just how she liked it.

"Thanks." She gripped his hand tightly and smiled.

"No problem." Nick winked, turning towards Brittany's roommate. "Hey Santana. I heard that potted plant was giving you a hard time**?**" Nick asked, pouring her the glass of water she required to have at night.

"Uh-huh! I was about to go _all_ Lima Heights on it," she agreed, folding her arm across her chest.

"Well, I'll move that mean plant out of here and get one from Wing C and see if it's nicer. How does that sound?" Nick asked her, putting the cup down on her nightstand.

"Sounds good," She nodded. "I like the orchid in the craft room down there."

"Then it'll be there," Nick assured her, patting her on the shoulder before walking to the door and closing it behind him. He went to Artie's room next.

"Artie! My man! How are we tonight?" Nick always made sure he was happy and smiling around this particular patient.

"Hey Nick!" Artie waved, climbing into his hospital bed.

"Artie, remember that there are no spiders on the ceiling. We got it all checked out last night," Nick reminded him, taking Artie's glasses and putting them on his nightstand. "And if you need anything, call Blaine. He's the resident tonight."

"See ya tomorrow Nicky D," he laughed, using their nick-names.

"See ya, Sir Arthur." Nick bowed, leaving Artie and closing his room door. Nick made his way down the hallway to Quinn and Rachel's room as his second to last stop.

"Good evening ladies." Nick smiled, poking his head in.

"Hello!" Rachel sang, imitating the Lionel Richie song.

"Listen, ladies, Blaine's on call tonight, so be sure to let him know if anything is wrong, okay?" Nick looked at Rachel for agreement before looking up at Quinn.

"Can Blaine come in and give me another hug?" she asked quietly. Quinn was an exception to the rule about nurses hugging patients. Since she just had serious anxiety problems, she was really no threat to anyone, so the nurses were comfortable hugging her when she needed. Blaine was usually her favorite.

"Of course Quinn. I'll send him in." Nick smiled. "Good night Quinn. Oh! And Rachel, keep the singing down to a whisper tonight."

"If you insist," Rachel huffed, turning over in her bed. Nick smiled to himself and closed their door.

He began walking down the hall, checking the tags that told you where the patients stayed. Nick checked each one until he found the one he was searching for.

"Jeff?" Nick asked, knocking lightly on the open door. The light was turned off and the room was silent. "Jeff, it's time for bed."

"Okay," his quiet voice responded.

"Ummm, do you mind if I turn on the light?" Nick asked, his fingers finding the light switch.

"Don't touch it." Jeff's voice became suddenly animated.

"Okay! S-Sorry!" Nick apologized. "I-I just thought I should tell you that Blaine's the resident tonight. Call him if you have a problem… Good night."

Nick walked back down the hallways to the small locker room for nurses. Nick walked in and found his three friends already there. Wes was changing while David leaned against the wall of lockers holding his fiancée's backpack of personal items they brought to work everyday. Wes's was his old school bag from Dalton; it even still had the Warblers pin on it. Nick grinned as he fed the combo into his locker.

"So, you guys ready for tomorrow?" Nick asked Blaine, who was regelling his hair for the night.

"Absolutely. David and I have been harmonizing every night," Wes told him, pulling his polo over his head. He stopped and rethought to what he had said before; Nick was holding back his laughter. "Oh shut up, Duval," he laughed, throwing his scrub top at him.

"Sorry. I had to," Nick laughed, tossing it at David, who put it back in Wes's locker. "Being with these patients all day kind of sets your maturity level back a few years."

"What did I tell you?" Wes sang, poking Nick in the chest.

"I'm fine Wes," Nick promised, pushing him out the door playfully.

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever," Wes sighed, winking at him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Be careful tonight Blaine. Get some sleep." David and Wes waved before linking hands and leaving.

Nick pulled his scrub top over his head and hung it in his slender grey locker. He was about to change back into his jeans when he realized it was just him and Blaine. He should take advantage of their solitude.

"Hey Blaine?" Nick said, folding his pants and putting them in the locker.

"Yeah, Nick?" Blaine answered, looking at Nick through the reflection on the mirror he was standing in front of.

"Does Jeff always leave his light off?" Nick asked, almost randomly.

"Yeah… He never lets anyone in his room actually. He prefers to be alone," Blaine told him slowly. He was almost surprised by the question. "Why? I-Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering." Nick assured him, fixing his belt. "Now, does Jeff ever come to the activities before lunch?"

"No. He's usually in his room. He's very secretive," Blaine explained. "What I told you at break and now is basically what I know- what _everybody _knows- about this kid. He's hidden in that room for three whole months. The only reason any of us know he's here is because Quinn wanted me to go check on 'the depressed blond boy' and Wes and David give him medicine all the time. I'm not even sure if all the patients know he lives here."

"Oh… That's a shame that he just locks himself up like that," Nick sighed.

"Basically. But, that's how he copes." Blaine shrugged, putting his gel back and closing his locker. "What can you do?"

Nick stood in the locker room alone and felt something in him feel for Jeff. He was always in solitude. Maybe he just needed a good friend, just someone to talk to so he wasn't constantly locked in that dark depressing hospital room. Or maybe he just needed someone to watch the sky with.

* * *

Nick parked his car in his normal spot the next morning and grabbed his backpack from the passenger seat before getting out and starting towards the hospital. He climbed into the elevator and pressed the fifth floor. Nick was humming under his breath, much to the annoyance of the other passengers, all the way up to his floor. When he left, there was a small celebration with traded glances of relief. Nick made his way to the locker room and quickly changed into his scrubs. Blaine was asleep in the corner, his knees pulled to his chest; Nick made sure he was silent.

Luckily, he didn't wake Blaine as he closed his locker and made his way down to Wing C where he found the orchid that Santana liked. He made sure no one was looking and grabbed it. He placed it on a table in the gathering room, making sure it looked perfect; one of the other patients had OCD. He adjusted the last leaf just in time to wake the patients for breakfast. Artie was already up and ready, wheeling towards Nick with his normal smile.

"Good morning Artie." Nick waved, passing him to go towards Rachel and Quinn's room. "Anyone else up?"

"I saw Santana and Rachel awake," he told him, wheeling around the corner.

"Thanks," Nick said more to himself than anyone. If Rachel and Santana were awake, their roommates didn't stand a chance at staying asleep; they were some of the hospital's nosiest patients. Which before, Nick took as a bad thing but now, that meant that he would only have to wake one more patient.

* * *

"Jeff?"

Nick pushed the door open to see the blond young man sleeping peacefully, his arms tightly wound around a stuffed animal panda bear. The room was lit up only from the light cast in from the open door. Nick was afraid to turn on the over head light incase it would startle Jeff. He pushed the door open further and let in more light.

"Jeff? It's morning**,** time to get up." Nick knew his voice was far too quiet to be heard from the bed, let alone in someone's sleep. He walked towards him and placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Jeff, it's morning," Nick whispered. This seemed to do the trick, since Jeff's eyes slowly opened and met Nick's. Though, Nick didn't get his good morning.

Jeff's eyes shot open, his shoulders hunched up and he pulled his stuffed animal closer all in a state of fear and shock. His breathing began to turn labored and uneven. Nick was afraid he'd startle him, not cause a heart attack.

"What are you doing in here?" Jeff asked, his breath shaking.

"I came in here to wake you up. That's all," Nick replied calmly, touching Jeff's arm automatically to comfort him. Jeff arched away from the new touch and pressed the panda bear firmly against his chest. "Breakfast is going to be served any minute. You should come out."

"No," he spat, rolling over. Nick looked at Jeff's back for a minute and tried to think of a way to get him to open up. He was a professional. He should be able to do this easily. _'Just treat and talk to him how he is'._ Nick remembered how distant Jeff acted towards everyone else, he just needed to get pass that first wall. Step one.

"Does your bear have a name?" Nick asked coyly, giving Jeff a smile, borderline smirk. Jeff slowly rolled back on his side, facing Nick and looked at him, his eyes untrusting.

"Maybe…" he mumbled, burrowing his nose into the top of the panda's head.

"Well? Does he or doesn't he?" Nick asked, sitting on the edge of Jeff's bed, careful not to bump into the blond.

"Yes," Jeff answered finally. "His name is Ling-Ling."

"Ling-Ling?" Nick chuckled. "That's an adorable name… Also kind of racist."

"My little sister named him," Jeff added quickly. "My older sister's name is Linda Lucille. My little sister could never say that so she just called her Ling-Ling." Nick smiled not only at the story, but also at _how_ Jeff had just revealed something about himself without even realizing it. It was progress.

"Now it makes sense." Nick nodded, petting the nose of the stuffed animal. "But, how about you let Ling-Ling sleep and you come eat breakfast with everyone?"

"No." Jeff's answer was short and fast. He was closing up again. Socializing was obviously not something he liked to _talk_ about. Which was a bit ironic.

"Why not? Ling-Ling looks absolutely famished," Nick offered a warm laugh in attempts to make Jeff flash his pearly white smile.

"Yesterday was enough for me. Too many people. That singing girl scares me… and that crying woman," Jeff mumbled, hiding himself behind his bear.

"Why don't you bring Ling-Ling to breakfast?" Nick suggested. He noticed Jeff used it as a shield form people. "I can get him a seat."

"No. I think I'd rather be alone," Jeff replied after a minute of silence.

"How about this," Nick said, standing. "Ling-Ling and I go to breakfast and if you want, you can come out and join." Jeff stared at Nick and slowly unbound his arms from around the bear.

"Don't get food on him," He whispered, handing over his shield.

"I promise," Nick assured him. Once the bear was safely in Nick's grasp, he held it against his chest like a baby. Jeff sat up in bed and pulled his knees to his chest and watched the two walk out.

Most people would have thought that Jeff had fallen off his rocker just as much as Rachel for treating a bear like a person, but Nick had met other patients like this before. They hid in their rooms twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, they didn't speak to anyone. After a while of living like this, no one will speak to you. This bear had probably heard all of Jeff's secrets and feelings, not that it could talk back to offer advice. Ling-Ling was Jeff's silent ear. Jeff poured his heart out and expressed himself to a bear that could never judge or talk back to him. Nick had actually had one when he was younger, though, it was a purple dinosaur named Theodore.

"Nick? What's with the panda?" Wes asked as Nick walked into the break room.

"His name is Ling-Ling. He's Jeff's," Nick answered, going over to the cabinet and grabbing a mug.

"Wait, you _spoke_ to him and then _took one of his possessions_? Have you lost your mind?" David asked, handing the coffee pot to Nick as he finished pouring himself and Wes a cup of coffee.

"He gave it to me," Nick told them. He realized that his explanation would only cause more questions so he poured his coffee and left before Wes could get a comment out of his mouth.

Nick sat at one of the round tables in the cafeteria and placed Ling-Ling in the seat across from him. Nick began sipping his coffee and wondering what that bear had been through, what it had witnessed. He had been staring at the bear for so long, that when someone tapped him on the shoulder, he jumped.

"Jeff! Hi!" Nick sputtered, recovering from his scare. "What are you doing out here?"

"I came out here to eat… If that's okay," he mumbled, staring at the floor and wringing his hands nervously. The table next to him was chatting loudly and making him uncomfortable.

"That's why I'm here," Nick replied, patting the seat next to him. Jeff folded his hands in his lap and fiddled with his hospital bracelet. The neon yellow meant for the psychiatric ward popped when put against the dull gray of Jeff's patient uniform. "You stay here and I'll get you something to eat. Is toast okay?"

"Um… Yeah. Toast would be great," Jeff mumbled, pulling the stuffed bear onto his lap.

Nick left his coffee mug on the table and wandered past the other patients to the table covered with trays of food. Nick grabbed a small paper plate and put four pieces of toast on it. Thad, who was serving the food, looked at him strangely. The nurses never had to get food from the table; they had their own place to get food.

Behind Nick, Santana began laughing loudly and clapping her hands, obviously the orchid must've been striking her fancy. Next to her Rachel was belting a new Broadway show tune. He was used to the chaos and the noise. It didn't cross his mind that other people might not be…

Nick turned and was heading towards his table only to find that the only thing at the table was his coffee mug. Jeff and Ling-Ling were gone. Nick took his seat again and began slowly eating the toast he had gotten for Jeff. He should have known better. Being social obviously wasn't something Jeff thrived on.

"Care to explain your sudden disappearance?" David chuckled, sitting across from him. "Wes is afraid he said something wrong. He knows he's been a bit irritating with the 'get a date thing'. But, that's doesn't mean you have to avoid us _this_ much."

"What are you talking about? Avoiding?" Nick asked, taking a sip from his now cold coffee. Nick cringed and put the mug back down, trying to act natural.

"You didn't sit with us this morning." David told him, like the answer was obvious.

"Oh. That," Nick laughed, feeling foolish. "I was trying to get Jeff to eat and sat out here… But of course, he left," Nick sighed, looking behind his shoulder, hoping to see the blond.

"That explains the panda," David mumbled to himself.

"Yeah, it's Jeff's. I was using some of the tips I learned in class." Nick shrugged.

"Get past the first wall, right?" David recited, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Absolutely. Ling-Ling is his first wall." Nick nodded. "Step Two is finding out why he's depressed."

"That could be a bit more difficult," David chuckled, turning Nick's coffee mug in his hands idly. "Wait, Ling-Ling?" He laughed, looking up.

"The panda." Nick smirked. "Adorable, right?"

"Completely," David cried, clapping his hands together in excitement. He realized how ridiculous he looked and cleared his throat awkwardly and stretched his back. "Sorry, went a little over board with the gay there."

"It's fine. Just, keep the rainbows to a minimum for this afternoon. The warblers can't turn into the 'Elite Squad of Gays and Feathers' again," Nick teased, remembering an old nickname for their show choir.

"Hey, that was Sebastian, _your_ boyfriend," David retorted playfully. Nick hadn't heard that name in ages. Before, it would have probably bothered him, but now, he just chuckled to himself.

"Yeah, he wasn't a big supporter of being flamboyant… Unlike your fiancée." Nick smirked.

"And Blaine," David laughed.

"And Blaine," Nick repeated, not really being a part of the conversation anymore. He was off in his own mind thinking about high school. It had been a while since he had brought it up. Not just the Warblers but, everything about high school; the boyfriend, the jokes, the teasing. It had been so long. When school started, he was so quiet and reserved. Then he joined the Warblers and just came out, literally and metaphorically. Nick remembered it was the music that made everyone seem like such friends, even though it was known that there were a few people in the Warblers that just couldn't_ stand_ each other, the music opened them up to a musical based friendship. That's when it hit Nick.

"The music. That's it!" Nick said aloud, startling David, who was midsentence.

"I'm sorry?" David asked, raising one eyebrow, like Wes did.

"We can get Jeff to open up with the music during our lesson before lunch. Music will work," Nick said defiantly, standing up and walking away from the table with a confused David.

"Umm, okay. Sounds great," David called after him. "I'll see you later… I guess."

"Yeah, yeah. Later," Nick answered, not really listening to David. He had to convince Jeff to show up.

* * *

Nick pushed the door open a crack and saw Jeff sitting on the floor, facing the corner of his room. Nick was used to this kind of behavior after working at that hospital for over a year, but it didn't make it any less concerning.

"Jeff? Are you okay?" Nick asked slowly, sinking to his knees behind Jeff. He made sure there was enough distance as to not startle the young man. "Jeff?"

"Go away," Jeff answered quietly, his voice muffled by his knees that were pressed against his face.

"Come on, don't be like that. I'm only trying to help," Nick said lightly, moving so he was in Jeff's peripheral vision. "Why didn't you eat breakfast with me?"

"Go away," He repeated. "I don't want to talk right now." Jeff glanced over at Nick then at the floor, his eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Okay…" Nick nodded, as if he were conversing with a child rather than a grown adult. "But if you want to come out and talk. Right before lunch, the other nurses and I are going to be doing a music class. I know you don't sing, or talk, but, do you play an instrument? Blaine's going to be teaching the piano," Nick offered softly, smiling. "Or, if you want, you can just sit there."

"Please go away. I'd like to be alone right now," Jeff said stiffly, turning his body more towards the corner and pushing Nick out of his peripheral vision.

"I'm always here if you ever want to talk. Or if you ever need someone to watch Ling Ling." Nick smiled, being sincere in his offer. Jeff didn't respond so Nick stood and left, restraining himself from placing a comforting hand on Jeff's shoulder. Nick didn't want to cause any more trouble. He was silent as he made his way out the door, closing it before walking off to make sure that Santana was still agreeing with the new potted plants.


	3. Chapter 3: Take It All

**Chapter Three**

"Hello everybody!" Blaine smiled, clapping his hands together. A mixture of mumbles and cheers answered the man sitting at the piano in bow tie scrubs. "Is everyone ready to play some music… Besides Rachel?" he chuckled, placing his hands on the ivory keys.

"What song are you going to play?" David asked knowingly. Nick was reminded of a child's birthday party the way the nurses were fake-entertained. Not that Nick, Wes, Blaine, David and the other nurses weren't actually enjoying the time they were spending with the patients. But, you could tell by the tone of voice they were using that they were only enjoying it the way that made the patients comfortable.

"Well, I heard today was someone's birthday… so I think a song is in order," Blaine replied, like he was reading line's from a play.

"You always think a song is in order, Anderson," Wes added, but his tone of voice was snarky- he meant that in an unrehearsed and smart-ass best friend way. Like Wes _always _did. Blaine rolled his eyes and began to play the chords for the song. He was looking right at Quinn, who was smiling and holding her arms around herself, hugging a framed photo against her chest.

"_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday to you._

_Happy birthday dear, Quinn Fabray_

_Happy birthday to you."_

Everyone was clapping and cheering her on as she pretended to blow out a candle; an actual flame was not allowed around the patients, especially not Puckerman. He'd burn the place down.

"Happy birthday, sweetie." Blaine grinned, holding his arms out to hug Quinn. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Blaine, squishing the picture frame between the two of them.

Nick leaned against the body of the sleek grand piano and watched everyone smile. They were all having a good time, singing, clapping and listening to Blaine's fingers dance across the piano keys. He glanced up at the doorway, hoping to see a certain blond patient standing there. But there was no such luck, Jeff never showed up.

By the time their day shift was up, Nick still hadn't seen Jeff come out of his room at all. Nick felt let down; he thought Jeff trusted him enough. Like maybe he'd come around. Apparently not.

Nick was in the locker room with the other guys, sitting on the slat of wood that served as a bench in the middle of the room. Wes was changing back into his other clothes while David waited patiently by his side, listening to Blaine drone on about his boyfriend. Actually, you could just say listening to Blaine talk since he had the tendency to speak about his boyfriend anyway.

"I don't have much time to hang out guys," Blaine said as he smiled, pulling his sweater over his head in a rush. "Kurt is supposed to be flying in from New York tonight and I have to go pick him up from the airport."

"Aww, you two love birds," Wes teased. "Be sure to save enough energy for work tomorrow."

"Shut up Wes!" he called from the hallway on his way out.

"He needs to stop being so bashful," Wes muttered to David, his lips in a bright smile reflecting the joke.

"Maybe you should just stop being so blunt," David suggested.

"You love it and you know it," Wes replied, pulling David closer by his collar. Nick chuckled as he pulled his scrub top over his head and adjusted his undershirt which was strangely uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"You know what else I love?" David's voice reflected serious flirtation and suggestion. Nick's hand found the tag in his shirt as he voiced his objection to his friends' conversation. "Guys, please. Go home and do that," he begged. "I'm on call tonight and don't want to start it off watching you two make out."

"Such a prude," Wes teased, putting his bag over his shoulder. He stopped dead when he realized what he said. Nick rolled his lips in and looked at Wes and nodded knowingly. Wes didn't have to say anything. Nick got it.

"It's fine Wes." Nick assured.

"No, sorry for bothering you about this. You know I mean well. I don't care if you have a date for my wedding-"

"Our wedding."

"Sorry! Our wedding. I don't care if you have a date for _our wedding_. I just want you happy," he confessed, his voice was in a soft and unfamiliar tone. Wes was never this sweet to anyone but David; he must have been genuine in his apology.

"Thanks Wes. But, really, I'm fine," Nick lied, going so far as pulling a fake smile. He was glad David was too busy packing his own bag and Wes was too focused on apologizing to notice his obvious deception.

"Okay. Be safe tonight, alright? Get some sleep before your shift starts. We'll put the patients to bed," Wes told him, leaning down and pecking him friendly on the cheek before taking David's hand and leaving.

Nick sat in the locker room enjoying the few minutes of silence before he had to start his all night shift. The brunet changed his scrub top quickly and made sure he didn't look tired or worn out, since the patients expected a happy face. He was in the middle of combing through his hair when he heard someone playing piano down the hallway. It was Adele's _Take It All_. Nick knew it had to be Blaine; him and Kurt had been obsessing over that album for weeks. They thought if was the best thing in creation, next to Katy Perry's latest album.

"Blaine, I thought you had to go see Kurt-" Nick stopped dead in the doorway to the music room.

That wasn't Blaine. That _wasn't _Blaine. Nick almost didn't know how to process the fact that Blaine wasn't sitting in front of him, let alone that there was a stuffed panda bear sitting on the top of the piano. "Jeff..?" Nick breathed, afraid to break the melody with his abrupt questioning. "Jeff? What are you doing?"

"Nick!" He gasped, turning around on the piano bench. "I-I didn't know you were on call tonight! The couple came in and said good night to all patients… I-I didn't know." Words were rushing out of Jeff's mouth. It was the most Nick had ever heard him speak at once.

"Jeff… That was beautiful," was all Nick could managed. It was all he was thinking. "Where did you _learn_ that?"

"I, uh, I taught myself. I play by ear," Jeff explained awkwardly, as he hugged his bear to his chest tightly.

"Jeff, that's _incredible_," Nick sighed, absolutely taken aback by his skill, one he himself was never able to master.

"No one has ever said that to me," Jeff mumbled to himself. "I've been playing for ten years and no one has ever told me that I was good," Jeff revealed. Whatever it was about this piano was making Jeff _talk_, and Nick couldn't be more grateful for it.

"Well, I'm telling you that you are," Nick assured him, grinning honestly. "You are more than good, actually. You are like a _god_ with those keys." Nick was trying to think of a way to delicately put how impressed he was. He obviously failed and used a simile that he felt was appropriate.

Jeff looked at him before bursting into tears. Nick was so alarmed he actually jumped back and hit the door frame. His comparison couldn't have been that offensive, right! He collected himself with the speed of only one in his profession could, and rushed over to Jeff.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked softly, kneeling by the bench, unsure of whether he should touch Jeff or not. The last thing he wanted was to upset him more.

"I used to play the piano all the time. It was the only thing that I did to cope. A-And I-I just played the piano all the time..." Jeff started gasping as he sobbed. "And I don't know how to do anything else. I just _don't_… So when my parent's told me to move out… I just, I just snapped." Jeff made a motion using his pointer finger and wrist, making a slashing motion. It was quick but Nick was positive on what he had seen.

"Do you still want to do it?" Nick asked him quietly, looking up at Jeff with concerned eyes. The blond was revealing so much, he had to see if Jeff would reveal one last thing.

"What? Play piano?"

"No, kill yourself," Nick corrected. Jeff looked away, embarrassed.

"Not when I play," he whispered in a quiet confession. "Playing the piano is… It's so exhilarating."

"Exhilarating?" Nick echoed, chuckling lightly at the adjective.

"It makes me feel so _free_. Like this is all a dream." Jeff put his hands into his lap and Nick caught a glimpse of two thick, dark scars on his wrist. He had seen many in his time, but the ones Jeff bore gave him a cold shiver down his spine.

"Well, how about this. I put you to bed, and let you play the piano all day tomorrow?" Nick suggested, standing and putting out his hand for Jeff to take.

"Do I have to sleep?" Jeff sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes," Nick laughed, keeping his hand outstretched, willing the patient to take it. Jeff stood on his own and left Nick's hand hanging. He wasn't going to take it. Nick didn't expect him too, but he thought he should at least offer.

They walked to Jeff's room silently and Nick helped him climb into bed, tucking Ling-Ling in beside to him. Nick smoothed out the sheets before smiling and heading out. He closed the door behind himself and listened for the click before he sighed in relief.

Jeff was talking to him. Jeff was actually talking to someone other than Ling-Ling. This wasn't just a small notable progress; this is was major. One of Nick's patients actually had a chance at getting better.


End file.
